Alone
by dannyxsam fan
Summary: this is mainly about Sam being lonely and probably acting drastic and dxs is in it so yeah short story up to ya's
1. Chapter 1

_**Alone**____**Part one**_

"So they ditched me again this happens every time!" Sam whispered annoyed to herself.

She got her phone out and dialled the number she knew so well and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hello?" the voice asked groggy with sleep.

"Tucker where are you?" she asked panicky.

"What? What are you on about Sam?" Tucker asked confusedly

"Ugh! You forgot didn't you?" she asked with annoyance in her voice with a sarcastic vibe to it.

"Forgot wha—oh, Yeah I did, sorry" and he yawned.

"Never mind, sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep!" and with that she slammed her phone shut and started walking away from the park bench.

'I knew Tuck was tardy but to sleep in is crossing the line, and where's Danny!' She stormed down the street and instead of turning left, she went straight ahead towards a creepy looking tree and sat down.

Sam went through her small backpack which, of course is black and got her notebook out and started writing in it and what it read was this:

_Log 97 "1:39" 19/5/10_

_So they ditched me again! Tucker slept in and Danny, well Danny such a jerk to miss our meeting like I mean he doesn't even have an excuse as far as I know of anyway!_

Someone was watching her, the lilac beauty herself, dressed in black and as far as they knew not a care in the world.

Well didn't they get it wrong!

He walked up and said "hey Sam" and made the mistake to smile.

Sam turned abruptly and slammed shut her notebook and a page floated in the air somewhere near the shrubs, neither paying attention to it.

Danny soon lost his smile which turned to a frown as he remembered what Sam had said last night before he went to bed "Danny you better be there" she said persistently "Yeah I'll be there Sam, promise" he said rolling his eyes trying to stay awake "Okay well I'll let you go to sleep then, bye" and she had hung up after he said his goodbyes and they both fell asleep.

One excited and full of dreams, the other filled with nightmares and agony.

Sam glowered at him and spat words of such venom even Danny when he was possessive or Furious wouldn't be able to do "Oh so now you remember your friend Sam, huh well listen here Daniel" _'Uh-oh she used my name this can't be good!'_"You think you can just leave me and come back and everything will be just fine, well it's not I may have let you off the hook a couples of times but I'm fed up with it and I won't be doing it ever again unless you have a good reason Daniel, Okay!" Danny nodded with a very upset puppy face and Sam visibly seemed to relax and she slid her notebook into her bag and stood up. She stood on tippy toes and whispered with sly grin "You owe me Daniel" and she began to walk away to her house when Danny came up and grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around and kissed her.

_3 hours later…._

Danny walked to the creepy tree where his day turned worse to momentarily better, but would it last long enough to savour the taste and smell of that sweet innocent moment?

Danny sat down where Sam had previously been sitting a few hours ago and Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep, the breeze grew stronger and carried that lone piece of paper towards Danny which at that moment woke up and found it beside him, he picked it up and slowly reading it letting the sleep wear off him. Minutes later the paper was scrunched up and thrown into his jeans pocket and started running off to Sam's, cold air whipping his face as he ran.

**So review me if you think I should keep this a short story like originally planned or make it a full story and if you're interested in the rest of this ****story. There has to be at least 5 reviews for me to post up the next part of it. Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alone**___**Part 2**

Danny ran as fast as he could towards Sam's house and he ran into a familiar figure when he went around the corner.

"Hey Danny" The familiar figure said to him but Danny didn't exactly have the time in the world to talk to his friend.

"Sorry tuck but I really have to talk to Sam right now" Danny continued running as he told tuck why they couldn't talk at the moment.

Danny made it to Sam's house and he went ghost making sure no one was around before doing it though, he flew in quietly and found her with a piece of paper and a pen he looked at what she was writing, it read:

_Dear whoever reads this_

_You won't see me again for quite some time,_

_I'm sorry I must do this but… you've been leaving me out for too long,_

_And I can't put up with it any longer,_

_I love youse with all my heart but it is time I say goodbye,_

_So… goodbye, I'll miss youse_

_Love from ….._

Danny couldn't believe what he was reading and he transformed right in front of her, startling Sam who had just dropped her pen, she had one of her delicate hands on her chest and took a moment to settle her fluttering heartbeat down.

"God Danny, you scared the hell out of me….., Danny? What's wrong?" Sam looked at Danny with concern as she saw the glistening tears gently falling down his cheeks.

Danny wiped his tears away and sat down next to her, she went to touch his shoulder but he pulled away and she let her hand fall on her lap.

"Sam…" Danny said in a shaky breath trying to cope with his feelings of hurt and betrayal, Sam just looked at him and was about to ask 'what is it Danny?' but he beat her to the punch.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I wasn't there when I promised, but you don't have to struggle with this on your own you know…" Danny hung his head and looked at her from out of the corner of his eye.

Sam raised her eyebrow at him and she put one arm around him, and this time, he didn't move away.

"Danny, what are you on about?" Danny put his free hand into his pocket and pulled out the scrunched up piece of paper and handed it to Sam, who frowned at first unfolding it, then shock came across her features and finally she sighed and shook her head which made Danny shoot her a worrying look.

"Danny, I'm not suicidal or whatever your thinking, I was angry and upset when I wrote this and… this letter, it's my English assessment task, I'm sorry that you thought I was, but hey, at least you came to me before worrying about this more right? Therefore keeping it from getting worse than it really was" Danny sighed with relief and smiled at her which resulted in an embrace from Sam.

Danny didn't know what got into him, but he kissed Sam again and when they broke away they both had cheeks as red as strawberry clouds, which made them both smile somewhat.

"Sam, I love you"

"I love you too Danny"

**Yes I'm friggin done! So many people liked this story for some reason, I really couldn't care for it though, but thanks to all the people who reviewed and enjoyed it I really hope it was worth writing for you fellow fans out there, bye **


End file.
